The invention pertains to holders for containers in general and more specifically to a reusable bottle holder to be used in connection with bottles having a flange like member in the neck portion of the bottle.
Soft drink manufacturers have introduced larger size bottles as an economy measure both from the point of view of the manufacturer and the consumer. These bottles, typically two liter bottles, are made of plastic or glass and are usually of such a large exterior diameter that handling of the bottles is somewhat inconvenient, particularly for children who sometimes lack the coordination to securely hold the bottles with two hands while pouring the content and replacing the bottle in the refrigerator. The new type of bottle typically has a flange like member near the neck of the bottle. Typically, the bottle is filled with the contents and then passes to a station where an aluminum cap which is initially smooth, i.e. having no threads, is crimped on to the threaded portion of the neck of the bottle thereby forming the threads directly on the cap by the crimping action. In order to facilitate this operation the new two liter bottles are provided with a flange like member for strengthing purposes, among others.